U.S. Pat. No. 3,027,815 issued Apr. 3, 1963 discloses a machine for dispensing and setting up collapsed cartons and includes an abutment plate 346 having an opening 348 to accommodate movement therethrough of an ejectment finger 272.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,343,466 issued Sep. 26, 1967 discloses a carton erector apparatus and process which includes a roller 73 which engages a portion of the bottom of a carton to actuate the carton lock.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,878 issued Jun. 29, 1982 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims a basket style carton having double locks.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,176,612 issued Jan. 5, 1993 and owned by the assignee of this invention discloses and claims a high speed erecting mechanism for use in conjunction with sleeve type open ended cartons.